


Maybe it's a cruel joke on me, whatever

by sweetyongs



Series: NCT LIFE [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Huang Ren Jun, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Zhong Chen Le, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Renjun is the fiercest LGBT activist, internalized homophobia but with alphas, jaehyun has a revelation, you get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyongs/pseuds/sweetyongs
Summary: Jaehyun, with Johnny's help, is forced to face some prejudices he didn't know he had. As always, management is to blame. Maybe this time is for the best?Or, the stupid rom-com way in which Jaehyun and Johnny got together.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT LIFE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726486
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is one of the first ABO fics I'm writing so please treat me kindly~  
> I really love this universe and I wanna contribute more to it so here it is! Johnjae drama and angst, but I promiseitwill have a happy ending. Although I'm not a 100% sure of this first chapter, I wanted to publish it because oterwise I won't so please wait for better and more exciting chapters in the future. This is set a few months earlier than my Chenji, as they are still talking about the comeback, so around April-May of 2017.
> 
> Comments and criticism are always appreciated as it really helps me better my writing. I really hope you enjoy the fic and don't forget to hit the kudos button if you liked it <3

“You both need to be more touchy with each other.”

Those were the words that triggered everything for Jaehyun. It had been a normal meeting with their managers until that, simply talking about the new comeback, what plans were there for it, line distribution... until they asked Johnny and him to stay behind for a bit more. 

“What?” he heard Johnny ask from besides him, face showing the same shock as his.

“Yeah, we have noticed fans react much more to skinship between two members of the same secondary gender.” The manager explained, gesturing with his hands. “Especially if it is coming from two alphas, so we’ve thought you two would be perfect for the job. You both represent the perfect example of a prince-like alpha so fans will go crazy for it.” 

Jaehyun swallowed, trying to take everything in. He wasn’t ashamed of skinship with Johnny, of course not. Living together with so many other people for so many years made you lose a lot of boundaries, and if in that group were people as touchy as Yuta or Donghyuck, one got used to it sooner or later. What Jaehyun didn’t understand was why it had to be them specifically showcasing that to their fans? Couldn’t they get members that were actually extroverted?

“Why us? I mean, with all due respect but I think Yuta and Sicheng would be better for that.” he said, frowning a litte. Yuta was overall touchy, and he knew for a fact the fans loved any interaction he had with the quiet beta. It was the ideal solution, except for the fact that they weren't two alphas.

Their manager sighed, getting up from his seat. “Mainly because you two have the perfect images for that, the sweet boyfriend prince and the hot husband, isn't that what fans think of you both?” he asked, not waiting for a reply before continuing. “Moreover, you two have your own radio show, which gives us the perfect opportunity to put it in practice and get the spotlight on you both alone. It’ll do 127 very good, you will get the masses talking about you guys.”

Jaehyun bit his lower lip, conflicted. He didn’t want to hurt his group by not complying, but he also didn't know if he was ready to display his affection to that level and to that many people. However, his musings were interrupted by the other alpha.

“If Jaehyun is okay with it I don’t mind.” Johnny shrugged nonchalantly, looking at their manager.

Great, now all the weight of this decision was on him. Thank you so much, Johnny. 

Jaehyun knew he could count on Johnny to ever stop if all this act made Jaehyun uncomfortable, so that calmed him down a bit at least. The elder would go against the company’s orders to help his members any day so this wouldn’t really be different, but it still troubled Jaehyun. He didn’t want to be the reason management put even more pressure on the elder. 

“...okay yeah, let’s do it.” he said, finally looking up at their manager. “But we can choose between us how to do it right?” he asked, watching as the manager nodded his head and dismissed them. 

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. As long as it works is fine." he said, collecting all of the files used in the meeting and walking out of the room.

Jaehyun carded his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. At least they had that on their corner. He looked up at Johnny with a worried expression. 

“Jae, are you okay? You know you didn't need to say yes just because they asked right?” he said, looking at the younger and patting his back comfortingly. 

“I know. I'm just...worried. I’m not good with displaying affection, before or behind the cameras hyung.” he explained, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. “What if it is not believable and it looks forced? What if the fans hate it and we go down just because of me?” he started rambling.

“Hey, hey, hey, Hyunnie,” Johnny shushed quickly. “Stop saying that okay? We don't need to get married out there, maybe hug or give each other a peck on the cheek at most. I don't believe our real fans care that much. I mean, of course there’s shipping and all, but I don't think that’s the reason why someone would choose to stan a group.” he said calmly, rubbing his hand up and down now. “Just breathe okay? We can discuss more at home when you’ve calmed down a bit.” The elder alpha finished, getting up from his chair and waiting for the other to do the same. 

  
  


The ride home wasn’t the most fun for Jaehyun. He kept replaying the reunion in his head and all the possible scenarios that could come from this stunt, both the good and bad. After a while inmersed in them, he felt eyes on him and when he lifted his head he saw Donghyuck looking at him curiously from theseat beside his. He gave him a small smile and the youngest omega beamed, cuddling up to his side and wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's middle. He left himself give in to the comfort, wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist, thumb rubbing softly at his hip. 

“Thank you, Hyuck-a” he murmured, feeling Donghyuck nod against his side and close his eyes. 

He opted to forget about it until later, joining the rest of the guys in some light and mindless conversation about TV shows until they reached the dorm. He shook softly a sleeping Hyuck, letting him know that they were already home. The omega thanked him, rubbing tiredly at his eye with a fist. 

Jaehyun knew he would have to wait to use the shower, the other alphas running to use it before him, loudly shouting. It wasn’t that bad really, this way he could try and delay the conversation he knew Johnny would try to have with him the moment he was free and ready for bed. He was never this glad to room with Yukhei, almost on the other side of the apartment from the elder. 

“Hi hyung!” both Chenle and Yukhei said in unison when they saw him walk through the door. Jaehyun sent them a tired wave with a smile, simply letting himsel fall into his bed face-first like a dead weight. 

“Are you okay?” Yukhei asked softly, pointing at Jaehyun to reinforce he was talking to him. He was really getting better at Korean but still from time to time used his hands wildly, in case he mispronounced anything. 

“Yeah, don't worry Xuxi. Just work troubles.” he mumbled, voice muffled agaisnt the mattress. 

“You can tell us if you want!” Chenle said eagerly, always bright and ready to help the hyungs and prove he was helpful. 

“Dont worry Lele, it’s not that important” he lied. He was not about to drag the babies down with his problems, they were already giving too much for their age as it was. "But thank you, both of you." Jaehyun said with a smile, sending them a finger heart playfully.

Jaehyun then relaxed against the bed, turning his face to the other side and staring blankly at their dresser. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he let the tiredness of the day bleed into his bed, feeling his limbs turn jelly-like. The last thing the alpha heard before succumbing to sleep were Chenle's shrieks, fighting with Xuxi for the controller of the game console.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is one of the first ABO fics I'm writing so please treat me kindly~  
> I really love this universe and I wanna contribute more to it so here it is! Johnjae drama and angst, but I promiseitwill have a happy ending. This is set a few months earlier than my Chenji, as they are still talking about the comeback, so around April-May of 2017. 
> 
> I'm hitting a bit of a writing slump so I'm sorry for how short the chapters are but I'm trying my best to put the plot into words because I'm not dropping this fic!!
> 
> Comments and criticism are always appreciated as it really helps me better my writing. I really hope you enjoy the fic and don't forget to hit the kudos button if you liked it <3

The next thing Jaehyun felt was someone shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw Taeyong’s ‘angry dad’ face staring down at him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his hand and sat up, looking at the older omega sheepishly. 

“Hyunnie, you still haven't showered? The guys finished up almost two hours ago.” he reprimanded, putting his hands on his hips. “We’re all waiting for you to have dinner, so come on down.” he said sternly.    
  


“I’m sorry hyung, I just fell asleep waiting for the shower to be free.” Jaehyun said softly, using his best puppy eyes to sway the elder into not lecturing him. 

Taeyong’s eyes softened, arms crossing over his chest. “It’s okay but come have dinner then, you can shower afterwards.” he said, making his way to the door. “Oh!” he added, turning around. “Johnny was looking for you.”

Jaehyun gulped, nodding at the pack leader’s words. The nerves came back, his mind finally catching up with the events of a few hours ago and making his stomach twist. At least he still had dinner and a shower to stall Johnny and his probably awkward propositions. 

  
  
  
  


Wrong. Jaehyun was  _ so  _ wrong. And that meant he now was fully red- faced at the dinner table after Mark asked why the manager kept them longer than the rest that afternoon. 

“They want us to fake being a couple or something like that. Mostly just, lots of skinship between us.” Johnny said around a mouthful of rice. 

“Why is it never us?” Yuta frowned and pouted, looking at Taeyong. “We never get to do cutesy things and we are the only ones mated here.” The alpha whined like a child, making the rest of the guys burst out laughing. 

“Love” Taeyong started. “I’m pretty sure the CEO is still mad about us mating like that.” he smiled, ruffling Yuta’s hair affectionately. “Also, that means including Doie in it as well, you know he will huff and protest until we pay attention to him, and we can't have that in front of millions of people.” he said softly, pecking his mate’s cheek. 

Yuta seemed to think it through for a minute before nodding with a defeated sigh. “Okay” 

“Why was it you both specifically anyways?” Taeil asked curiously, looking at Jaehyun. 

The younger almost choked, expecting the question to be for Johnny, not him. He spluttered a bit before answering the eldest.

“Um… they said we were the ones with the most ‘perfect alpha’ looks and fans apparently like that? You know because we are muscly, tall… we look like ‘boyfriend material’.” he trailed off, pushing his food around in his bowl.

“What’s ‘perfect alpha’ supposed to mean?” Renjun surged forward suddenly, scowl present on his face. “That’s bullshit, not all alphas have to be like that and that description is basically objectifying you!” he continued, furrowing his eyebrows. “So what? Alphas are only attractive if they are buffy guys as tall as trees, that reek of testosterone and will fight at the drop of a pin to show their dominance? That’s absolute crap.” Renjun finished, fuming. 

The room fell silent for a bit, all of the guys looking at the younger alpha with shocked faces. They all knew Renjun was the activist of the group, always correcting people or arguing with them over terms and new definitions, or their outdated views, but he never went off unless he was really pissed off. Jaehyun himself didn’t really understand him sometimes, nor his views. Of course that type was the most attractive alpha? Alphas were typically made to mate with omegas or betas, to protect them and be their rock, so why would a big and strong alpha not be the perfect idea of one? He didn’t think alphas like Taeil or Chenle were undateable or unable to provide for their partners but they were not the perfect prototype one had of their gender. 

“Renjun hyung is right! I’m not strong and he is not that tall but we are still capable alphas! And whoever we date will be happy with us because they will like us, not our secondary gender.” Chenle said convinced, Renjun nodding at his words. 

Taeyong cleared his throat after a moment, smiling warmly at the younger boys, always the peacemaker. “That’s right boys.” he nodded. “But in this case, I’m assuming they both agreed to it because it was pretty much an order right?” he asked, looking at Johnny for an answer, which Jaehyun appreciated,not liking being put in the spotlight, even with friends.

“Pretty much, they did gives us the option but it didn’t sound much like one. I’m pretty impartial to it since I don’t mind playing it up for the fans, though. I like skinship already so it doesn't bother me that much.” he shrugged, finishing his food. Jaehyun pulled back his chair, scraping it against the floor and getting up from the table. 

“I'm going to shower now so please don’t barge in” he said, quickly walking to his room with his eyes down, and closing the door. 

He didn't care much if the guys were shocked, needing to be alone for a bit to collect his thoughts. For a start, he had no problem with Johnny at all. The older was one of his best friends and he had the luck to be his bandmate as well. That wasn't what was bothering him. It was the fact that he was an alpha. They weren’t supposed to get together, they were supposed to date betas or omegas. He couldn’t stop thinking about his family and friend’s opinions. What would they think of him when they saw the videos or pictures of him cuddled up and flirting with another alpha? They would probably be disgusted and would want nothing to do with him anymore. Jaehyun truly couldn’t have that, but on the other hand he couldn’t bear to hurt his band by refusing. This was a simple thing, merely acting for the fans and he couldn't even do it. He was a poor excuse on an alpha, weak, and he knew it. Jaehyun was supposed to be strong and determined, not have his anxiety rising and leaving him unable to think about anything else for the rest of the day. 

Shaking his head, Jaehyun focused again on where he was, taking some clean clothes and walking to the bathroom to clean up. He knew he couldn’t avoid the talk with Johnny anymore, so it was better if he got it over with as quick as he could, to try and come up with a plan on how to make this as painless as possible for the both of them. 


End file.
